fortnite_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen Love Ranger (A Fortnite Creepypasta)
(Warning: some swearing involved in this story so if you don't like swearing please be careful) It had been no different than any other day I'd hang out with my friends Whitney and her boyfriend Donovan. I would call the two up to maybe hang out at my place for some video game nights or if we couldn't then we could all get together and play Fortnite together from our own houses. This day we unfortunately couldn't hang out due to I had a late work shift and Whitney and Donovan were busy hanging out together already at her house. "Maybe when I get home, did you guys wanna talk via voice chat and play some Fortnite with me?" I asked after calling Whitney, thankfully catching her when she wasn't busy with her homework or whatever she had going for her. "Sure!" she replied as she then asked Donovan, "Did you wanna join us Donovan? I know you've been wanting to give that new skin a try since you bought it a while ago but never used it!" Donovan gave a small nod as he started to set up his PlayStation, causing Whitney to playfully roll her eyes and chuckle before she got back to me. "Donovan's gonna join us too, that cool?" she asked. "Fine by me! The more the merrier!" I smiled and replied. Now I never would have admitted it to either of them, especially Whitney, but I really did like Donovan, and was rather jealous that he went with Whitney, but I could still see him every day at school so it wasn't that bad. After my work day had ended I texted Whitney and let her know that I would be logging on in a couple minutes, she told me that her and Donovan were already logged on and waiting for me to join the main lobby. Now I won't lie, I was really excited to get online and play after the stressful work day I had, mostly dealing with people who couldn't understand me when I told them where things were. I'm a security guard and it's my job to help keep the mall safe, and also to direct customers to where stores were at if they didn't feel like reading the directory. I had finally got onto my PlayStation and started to boot up Fortnite, waiting for what felt like, and still does feel like, 5 minutes , for the actual game to load. This gave me time to choose the skin I wanted to be. Currently it was season 10, before Chapter 2 came out, so I got a few new skins other than the Battle Pass ones. I decided I would give Guaco a try, in response to the new Greasy Grove returning. So I was able to get on and see that they were indeed both online and waiting in the lobby. So I quickly put on my new skin and joined Whitney's lobby, seeing her in her traditional Ghoul Trooper skin doing the 'Hype' emote and proceeding to talk my ear off about how they missed us and I took forever. I couldn't help but snicker and do the 'face palm' emote, explaining how you know work comes first. But then my eyes glanced over to Donovan's skin, it was one I hadn't seen before and I was immediately curious. "Hey Donovan," I asked him over the mic, a small "hmm?" escaping his lips, "What's that skin you have? It looks really awesome! Kinda reminds me of Love Ranger, but darker." "That's pretty much what it is," he commented, having his new skin do the 'Gentleman's Dab' emote, "His name is Fallen Love Ranger. I guess an evil brother to both Love Ranger and Frozen Love Ranger." I then proceeded to have Guaco do the 'Yay' emote on how cool that new skin was. "It's really a cool skin! Wish I had joined in sooner to get it, but i'm the baby of the bunch." Whitney proceeded to do the 'Laugh it up' emote after I said that, which caused me myself to roll my eyes playfully. "So what are we doing? Creative, Squads, Team Rumble?" I asked the two curiously, awaiting an answer from Whitney and Donovan both. It took a moment since there was a lot to do with missions, but we also really liked messing around in Creative and doing some of the side games, like "Escape from Nexus" and "Pandora". Pandora was my favorite, it was a nice change from PvP to PvE, which was great when you didn't feel like dealing with other people other than friends. "How about Team Rumble to work on some of the missions? I already put one on Party Assist so you two can help a girl out!" She spoke proudly, Donovan and I agreed that that was a good idea, and proceeded to hit the square button to start the game. "I'll be dropping off at Greasy Grove," I began, chuckling, "for obvious reasons I have to go to work again!" I laughed at my own comment since I was Guaco and he owned the Taco place. Donovan gave a light chuckle before he commented on how he wanted the "Burrito as big as your face" from me, which caused all three of us to laugh, and eventually all agreed to land at Greasy Grove to do a little role playing before actually getting to the missions. After the usual 10 second wait and the three of us doing random dances, the Battle Bus took off and we all thanked the bus driver before dropping to our destination. As soon as the bus reached Polar Peak, Donovan, Whitney, and myself were falling head first towards Greasy Grove, knowing that the 'Taco Time' dance was waiting below us and we would have to endure the 10 plus seconds of being able to do nothing. "Hey Guaco!" Whitney had Ghoul Trooper say to him in her rather nasally voice as they were about to reach the bubble that lead into Greasy Grove, "Why do we have to keep doing your stupid dance every 30 seconds or whatever?" I had Guaco laugh and tried to give him the most suave Spanish voice I had, "Well my dearest senorita, I thought it would make people want tacos, you know, market advertising?" This caused Whitney and Donovan to burst out laughing, Whitney actually speaking normally that she almost had her soda spray out of her nose. "It's a little sad how true that is, not even in the world of Fortnite." Donovan commented as he landed on top of the Taco building roof, immediately pickaxing it until there was no more roof. Whitney had Ghoul Trooper explore the downstairs of the Taco building and I myself went inside normally and hopped into the service desk, moments later facing the inevitable dance. This caused Whitney to give the dreaded "UUGHHHHH", as she was apparently about to grab a Hand Cannon, Donovan and I started to laugh before getting the necessary weapons, etc. After enjoying the moments of role playing at Guaco's Taco shop, the storm was closing in, we'd have to quickly find a way to Moisty Palms. "We should probably consider heading towards the desert if we're gonna try to avoid the storm," Donovan commented as he started to build the stairs. He took off moments later, Whitney following close behind. I chose to stay behind and do some more searching since it was just us three. "I'm just gonna stay here for extra materials and stuff, you guys go on ahead if you want." I was late to comment since I had gotten up to get myself some chips and a soda to snack on while I played. "Couldn't be bothered to take your mic with you?" Whitney laughed at me as I put my headphones back on, "We already left and are almost to Moisty Palms, get with the program!" I rolled my eyes again before I continued to explore, "I need to charge my controller, sorry." I sneered, whispering under my breath before I eventually found myself lost in the storm, looking at the black 'respawn' screen. As soon as my screen loaded and I was Gliding towards the swamp area I could hear Whitney's cell phone ringing in the distance, "Seriously, Whitney?" I commented upon landing. She gave a low moan before she then looked at her phone, her voice became a little more chipper, "It's Kyle! I'll be right back! Don't tell anyone i'm a Cattail, okay?" She took her mic off before leaving. As Donovan and I teamed up to eliminate a few other players with my Automatic Sniper Rifle and his Bolt Action, I went to ask. "So who is Kyle?" I asked Donovan, who had just headshot a Jonesy who was drinking a Shield Potion, his response was rather stoic sounding. "Not sure," he began, "Some guy she met in her math class I think, says he's suffering with depression and she's the only one he can really talk to." I raised a brow, I've been friends with Whitney for a while and she never mentioned this 'Kyle' guy to me before, but I shrugged it off. "Though I have a sinking feeling that maybe it might be a little different..Between you and me, Betty, she's kinda been distant from me unless we're playing Fortnite together." He continued to talk to me, I was rather envious of his multi-tasking of being able to chat so calmly, and still land shots without hesitating. I had a small sinking feeling in my heart upon hearing him talk, I've never heard him speak so..seriously, before. Normally he speaks in a calm, but playful manner, never had I thought I would hear him speak in this tone. "You don't think she's cheating on you with him, do you?" I asked hesitantly, exiting out of scope mode to turn Guaco towards Fallen Love Ranger, who never exited his scope mode and continued to fire, one bullet at a time. "You know i'm surprised no one has seen us yet here in this tree, it feels like we've been here for over 10 minutes with no threat or anything." Donovan tried to lighten up the mood since Whitney finally came back, I could hear her shuffling to put her mic back on. "Sorry i'm late guys! Did I miss anything?" Whitney asked as she then started to go on her merry way to attack other players. Donovan said no to her as we just went back to playing, but I still felt that the game was now a little off after hearing about this, but I decided to let it be for now and just try to get to the 100 kill count as soon as possible. Hours later we all finally decided to stop playing Team Rumble and just hung out in the lobby for a while to talk without distraction of other players. "That was pretty fun, right guys?" I asked the two, who had been kinda silent for a while after the event had ended. "Yeah, totally! I got so many kills and so much EXP! I can't wait to get Ultima Knight!" Whitney chimed in, having Ghoul Trooper do the 'Yay' emote. Donovan had still stayed silent, until he broke it a few moments later, "Sounds like Ghoul Trooper has a crush on this 'Ultima Knight' hmm?" he spoke rather skeptically towards her, having Fallen Love Ranger do the 'Calculated' emote. Whitney giggled like a little school girl, "Yeah! Ultima Knight is totes a hottie! Sorry Fallen Love Ranger!" She then proceeded to do the 'True love' emote. I didn't know where he was going at with that comment, but I had a feeling that he might have been subconsciously trying to get an answer from her about the whole 'Kyle' ordeal earlier. I just stayed silent, I didn't want to be in the middle of whatever this outcome would be. "Well i'm heading to bed, I have an early day of work tomorrow. Good night ladies.." Donovan commented before he left, well before Whitney and I could say our good-nights. So in the lobby it was just Ghoul Trooper and Guaco in the lobby, I could feel silence between Whitney and myself, the Electro-fied! lobby music I have set was drowned out by this apparent silence. Thankfully it was broken once Whitney spoke. "Oh em gee, Betty..Please don't tell Donovan I told you this, but I was thinking of leaving him." she said in a rather hushed voice, "We don't really talk anymore since he works and I have to go to school. I don't like being so lonely all the time, and Kyle said he'd always be there since we have the same schedule. Plus he also plays Fortnite! He got all the way to 100 and his favorite skin is Ultima Knight!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Donovan was right, he might not have known that he was, but he sure knew how to call it. "Whitney you can't be serious," I stated, I wanted to yell at her for even thinking of giving up on Donovan, who was always there for her no matter what, I would have killed to have him as my boyfriend. "For all that Donovan has done for you? Comforted you when you were sick? Skipped work so that he could be your prom date? You're thinking of leaving him? And who is Kyle? How come you've never told me?" I started to feel my anger escape me, but I hated the fact that now our close circle was about to be cut. "Look, Betty..I don't expect you to like my decision, but i'm doing it whether you like it or not! I'm tired of being alone! BYE." She left the lobby angrily, leaving Guaco all by himself. I found myself wrapping my arms around my legs, what should I do? I wanted to let Donovan know what was going to happen, but at the same time I don't want to get more on Whitney's bad side as I already was. I lightly glanced up towards my screen, my eyes blurry from the tears that started to well up in my eyes. I could barely make out Guaco, but from my blurry vision, it almost looked like he was notioning me to call Donovan by doing his own version of the 'hang loose' emote that wasn't introduced until Chapter 2. I rubbed my eyes,my vision starting to clear, and no surprise, nothing had actually happened. Guaco was still in the cross armed pose. Maybe it was my subconscious telling me to call him. I tried to catch a non shaky breath as I reached for my phone. "Hello? Betty? Is everything okay? You never call me this late." Donovan said as he had literally just entered his apartment, "You aren't hurt are you?" "Not physically," I replied,my hand trembling as I tried to hold back my tears. Donovan and Whitney were my two best friends in the whole world, and now since Whitney wanted to leave, I could feel my world quaking before the earthquake. "Donovan....you know how, earlier, you told me about that sinking feeling about Whitney and Kyle? Making a reference about how you and her were distant, and the whole Ultima Knight thing? Well...I.." "It's Kyle, isn't it..?" Donovan sighed deeply, I could hear his anguish over the phone, "I figured this was gonna happen sooner or later, i'm gonna guess it's because I can't cater to her 24/7..You can be honest with me, Betty." Upon hearing him sound so depressed, I couldn't help but release the tears, my world was now shattered like glass fragments. "I-It is...She said he has more time... f-for her, he also plays Fortnite, AND his favorite skin is the Ultima Knight skin. D-Donovan....I don't know wh-what to say...I never wanted t-" "I know." He interrupted again, "I don't blame you for any of this..Whitney doesn't know what it's like to have a job and be an adult." He took in a shaky breath. "Well, i'll see you next time, Betty...I'm just gonna try and get some sleep before my morning shift at 'Durrr'Burger king tomorrow." He and I exchanged a shaky gentle chuckle before he hung up, leaving me with the silence yet again. I mouthed the words, 'I love you, Donovan' before I hung up myself. What had I just done? ------------------------------------------------------------- I awoke the next morning around 6 AM rather abruptly, my ringtone which was Ikonik's 'Scenario' emote music started to echo throughout my spacious room. I groggily reached over and picked up the phone, rubbing my eyes to rid my face of the sun just barely shining through the room. "H-hello?" I said, rather tired and angry that someone would call me so early knowing that i'm a night person. "Betty, this is Leonard from Burger King. Have you heard from Donovan? He isn't here." I could feel myself start to wake up upon hearing Leonard's voice. I had almost forgotten that Donovan had added me as an emergency contact since he didn't have his parents anymore. "What do you mean...? I just talked to him last night saying that he was getting some sleep for work tomorrow. I shifted in my bed to get the covers off, grabbing my bag to exit out of my house to check on him, not caring if it was still in my pajamas. "M-Maybe his alarm forgot to go off or something?" I was trying to stay hopeful that things were okay, he was just having some alarm issues, or perhaps his car broke down? There were a lot of reasons that he could be running late. "He's always on time for work, I tried to call him, but it just went straight to voicemail. I'm worried about him, Are you planning to visit him? Can you tell him I called?" I was about to answer before I received another phone call, it was from Whitney, one of the last people I wanted to hear from. I had to keep my conversation quick since Whitney never waited long, and I didn't really feel like being bombarded with so many 'Why didn't you pick up? What took so long? Don't ignore me!' statements. "Y-Yeah! I'm going over to his apartment right now. I have to go though! I'll call you back." I hung up on Leonard and started to talk to Whitney, sighing rather annoyed as I got into my car, phone pressed to my shoulder. "Yes, Whitney? What is it..?" "So Donovan isn't picking up for me to tell him, can you tell him for me? I've got a date with Kyle this afternoon! Oh yeah! Come play with us tonight! I want you to meet him officially!" I glared daggers at my phone, I couldn't believe her. "Whitney look.." I began, holding in another angry sigh as I started my car, "You can't have me be your messenger, you wanna break it off? You do it yourself..As for playing tonight..I'll think about it, but I have something I need to do right now so i'll text you later. " Without thinking, I hung up and began to drive towards Donovan's apartment. It had been 20 minutes before I arrived at Donovan's apartment complex, and to my horror, my eyes widened as I saw a few police cars and an ambulance outside. I immediately parked my car as close as I could and slammed the door shut, running to where I could see what was happening. What happened next I still couldn't believe, I noticed that two medical officers were carrying a stretcher with a blue tarp over what looked like to be a body. "No." I whispered, I could feel my body start to quiver, my heart started to sink, "Please don't tell me that's.." I precariously made my way towards the officers who were talking to each other. I tapped on one of their shoulders and told them my name, to which one of the officers raised their brow. "Betty Hutchison, you say?" He gently reached into his pocket and handed me a folded up paper. "This is for you, then." And without giving me a second glance, as soon as the moment started, it was over. I watched as both cop cars, and the ambulance drove off. "What just happened?" I found that question buzzing in my head like a swarm of bees before I found my hands trembling to open the paper. When I did, my heart sunk deeper and I could feel my vision become blurry again as I read the letter aloud. "To Betty Hutchison: Thank you for looking out for me, you were always such a great friend to Whitney and I. I've had a lot of fun playing Fortnite with you, thanks for having my back in Rumble and so on. I'm writing this to tell you that...I will not be seeing you soon. I will no longer be playing. I thought I was stronger than this, but I let my depression slip by and caught myself a little too late. I can feel my body giving out from the pills..I overdosed..something I promised myself I wouldn't do. I'm sorry...Please promise me that we'll still be friends...no matter what, since now..I know I can snipe from a tree and not get caught. You'll always have a guardian Love Ranger, even if his heart was turned to stone and he has a set of horns. ....Oh yeah, I never did get my burrito as big as my face. You kinda owe me. Well, take care, Betty. I'll visit you in your dreams. -Donovan, "Fallen Love Ranger" I was speechless after that, I couldn't believe what I had just read, my hands were continuing to shake, a little more so after reading this. "How very Donovan..." I said in a shaky breath, putting the letter into my bag. "He never did care to make people cry...So why would he try to ask for a pity party..?" I felt the tears start to stream down my face before I broke down and sobbed loudly, still not believing that he was gone. So after my breakdown for about 5 minutes I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I hesitantly picked it up. "Hey Betty? Any word from Donovan..?" It was Leonard, I tried to speak, but words were starting to fail me. "L-L-Leonard? I-I-I'm sorry b-but....D-Donovan won't be coming t-to work...He's......" The world around me fell silent, I could hear my own heart beating into my head. "I......I understand. Thank you for the information. I'm sorry for your loss.." He hung up shortly afterwards. I didn't need a half hearted apology, I just wanted to let Whitney know what she had done. I wouldn't forgive her so easily, at all for that matter, for breaking Donovan's heart. The afternoon had passed into the evening and I had just arrived home from my job. Not even thinking about Fortnite at this point before I grumbled and looked to my phone, seeing about 3 texts from Whitney practically begging me to log onto Fortnite to play with her and this Kyle. After countless times of telling her no, I gave up and reluctantly waited the 5 minutes to log on. "About time you got on, KagamineCatalyst!" Which was my username of course, I just growled to myself, not bothering to turn on the mic. It didn't seem to phase her one way or another if I did, she just did her traditional 'Hype' emote with Ghoul Trooper, while Kyle, aka 'IAmTheNightK006' did the 'Jaywalking' emote, shyly saying "Hello" into his mic. I was too stressed and furious to take this seriously, so I typed in 'Hey.' in the chat box. The day had dragged on forever, and as I glanced up at the screen, seeing a new guy in Donovan's spot both really pissed me off, and depressed me to the point I really didn't want to play, but to avoid any more drama, I played anyway. So I went to choose my skin, so I decided to be my username sake this time and went with Catalyst, but not just the regular Catalyst, I went with the Riftstorm Catalyst. Why? Because it helped me remember how much I loved and missed Donovan, even if he had only be gone a day. I was never really good at the missions to begin with, especially the prestige missions, so Donovan and I worked together on making sure I got the whole Catalyst outfit and skin colors, especially Riftstorm since it reminded him of his favorite skin Drift. I always said that those two should have been either a couple or related. He always smiled and laughed, always saying that they should be brother and sister, much like how he felt that he and I were. The final mission we did together, just him and I, was the prestige mission where you had to do 200 damage on a zipline. It took 2 weeks to try and get it, since we both worked and the storm circle was never in our favor. But the final mission we did involved Sunny Steps, the zipline above a group of trees that led up towards the temple area. He was Drift and I was Snowstorm Catalyst, chilling out in the tree watching his back, you know, as a good brother and sister combo should. It was that one bullet, that one beautiful headshot bullet that made me go from 55 to 200 in that one instant. He and I both celebrated while almost blowing our eardrums out with our cheering. None of us could believe that hit, that beautiful headshot. But I digressed from my walk down memory lane and chose Catalyst, hearing Whitney complain that I was taking to long and was tempted to boot me out of the game, which I personally would not have minded. I apologized half heartedly and got ready, just having Catalyst stand there while I listened to Whitney and Kyle talk about who knows and who cares what. So the game starts and as Ghoul Trooper and Ultima Knight are trying to get Catalyst to dance, attempting to try and role play, telling Catalyst to cheer up. I had Catalyst just stand there, ignoring them. I rotated the camera slightly and noticed something in the distance, it was a shadow like figure in the trees, I figured it was probably just a darker skin that was trying to be anti-social, much like I wanted to be despite me being in a group. I decided to put on my mic since they were starting to aggravate me, "Listen guys.." I began, speaking rather coldly, "Catalyst doesn't want to talk, she's depressed that her brother isn't here anymore." Both Whitney and Kyle paused a moment before still role playing, hitting Catalyst with their harvesting tools. "Aww come on, Catalyst! Your better brother is here! Ultima Knight!" Whitney chimed and did the 'behold!' emote regarding to Ultima Knight. This really pissed me off, causing me to actually yell into my mic like a raging 8 year old getting owned. "SHUT UP, WHITNEY!!!!!" I yelled, "HE WILL NEVER BE DRIFT! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT!!!" My hands started convulsing with how angry I was. This caused both Ultima Knight and Ghoul Trooper to fall silent and move elsewhere to avoid me. I was thankful for that at least. After what felt like eons the match finally got enough people to do the Team Rumble with. The game was silent with the two and myself, which again, I personally didn't mind, I was tired, angry, and really didn't want to play. I unknowingly found myself headed towards Haunted Hills, tears gently rolling down my cheeks, why? Why did the game have to keep reminding me that Donovan was no longer here? I landed and started to find chests and loot, trying to find my Automatic Sniper Rifle or a Tactical Shotgun to at least have a decent start. I wasn't really paying attention to the game, pretty much just playing around and harvested enough materials to sit in a tree, doing the 'Scenario' emote. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later after I was in the storm I heard Whitney shout, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? FREAKING HACKER!!" she raged, which caused me to half snap back to my reality as I glanced down towards the name list of eliminations. "IcantbelieveU99 sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (300 m)" A snipe from 300 m? I wasn't sure if that was either a hack, or if someone was just really good. So I digressed, blinking as I noticed I was brought back to the Respawn screen, I guess the storm had finally got to me and I hadn't noticed. The storm circle was at Greasy Grove, I watched as Catalyst drift down from the air as I face palmed myself, "Of course...." I groaned, landing on the Taco head. "What are you trying to tell me, game?" I had turned off my mic a while ago after I told them to be quiet. I brought Catalyst down to the ground, actually trying to get some other people to raise the 100 kill count since we were down by 30. I had just finished a kill before I noticed someone behind Catalyst with an SMG, I only had about 60 health, and knowing my luck they had a gold weapon. As I was about to accept my fate: "Whereismyburrito12 sniped Lol_I_rul_U (200 m)" "Huh?!" I felt like I literally blinked and missed it, but I digressed and gathered the person's loot before moving on. Another 40 kills later Whitney threw a fit after getting her kill. "I_truly_loved_you sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (200 m)" At this point I heard Whitney slam her controller on the ground. "WHO IS THIS HACKER HE NEEDS TO BE BANNED! LIKE, SERIOUSLY! FIND HIM YOU GUYS!" I heard Kyle say he would look for the Sniper, I just shrugged it off myself, I didn't care. I was killed over 10 times, but I wasn't even trying, just kind of, existing here, I guess? 6 more kills, that's all we needed to win, I was hoping it would end soon so I could just leave. Many eliminations were showing, but none of them caught my attention as much as these specific kills. "HowDAREyouBREAKMY sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (200 m)" "HEART_after_all_I sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (100 m)" "DIDFORU_YOU_ sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (50 m)" "WELL_Try_it_now sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (10 m) "Goodbye_Whitney_20191209 sniped GhoulTrooperluvr (5 m) These were just the ones I remember watching. What was creepy, was with each kill to Whitney, the mysterious name generator killer kept getting closer. Just one kill left. What really scared me, was this final one, I'll never forget what happened, and how cold my blood turned, how I froze and couldn't move. "Donovan_Sanders sniped Whitney_Ronalds (0 m)" Within that split second, I could hear a loud gunshot ring in my headphones, followed with a ear deafening scream coming from Whitney. I jumped so high I swore I could have hit the ceiling, both Kyle and myself started to panic as the game had finally ended. "WHITNEY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I screamed into my mic after turning it back on, Kyle was freaking out as well, we had no idea what happened, it just happened so fast we couldn't keep up. There was nothing but silence after we returned to the lobby, Ghoul Trooper stood there without a voice. I was still trying to wrap my head around what just happened. Was it some cruel joke? But what I didn't get was, how did anyone else know what happened between Whitney and Donovan? I didn't tell anyone except for Kyle, who knew from her. "......So..." As I started to speak trying to break the silence, Kyle had left the party chat and the lobby, leaving Catalyst on her own. Today was just too much for me. I was started to think this was all just some fucked up dream, none of this was real. But it was, I just played a match, and apparently now just witnessed a murder over the mic? "What's next?!" I exclaimed, placing my head on my knees, wrapping my arms around them again, "This isn't real...This can't be real! W-What am I going to say!? How?! I--" "shawhop!" the sound of the friend request button popped up on the left side of the screen, I thought it was probably Kyle who wanted to add me last second, for whatever reason, so I glanced up from teary eyes. I saw that name again, that name that got the final kill: "Donovan_Sanders sent you a friend request!" it read. "You can't be serious...." I hesitantly grabbed my controller once again, begrudingly clicking the accept button. Immediately I saw a skin be added to my lobby. My eyes widened as big as dinner plates, mixed feelings rushed over me before I started to freak out, shouting at what the hell was happening to me. What kind of sick joke was this anyway!? The skin fully loaded, again, my eyes were so sore with how much I had been crying recently I almost couldn't see, but there was no mistake. It was a classic Drift skin, standing to my right, full masked attire. But what got to me, aside from the skin, was the back bling. Those beautiful black Fallen Wings I had grown to love and appreciate. "D-D-D-Donovan....?" I asked in a hoarse voice, hiccuping occasionally as the controller fell out of my hands. With no moment's hesitation, Drift had done the 'Gentleman's Dab' emote. "It's been a minute, Betty."